yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Wheeler and Bandit Keith's Duel
* 32: }} Joey Wheeler and Bandit Keith faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Katsuya Jonouchi and Keith Howard's Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Prior Events After Yugi Muto defeats Mai Valentine in the first round of the Duelist Kingdom Semi-finals, the Duel between Bandit Keith and Joey Wheeler was about to begin. Joey was prepared to face Keith, only to find him on a couch outside the arena. When both participants were asked to present their entry cards, Joey could not find his, but was allowed to search for it, however if he did not return with the card by 11 o'clock, he would be disqualified. Joey searched frantically for his card, but broke down in tears because he lost his only chance to save his sister, Serenity Wheeler. Mai finds him and gives him her handkerchief, which contained her entry card. Joey returned and showed his (Mai's) entry card. Keith was shocked because he stole Joey's card the night before, but was unphased since he thinks he could win anyway. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler Vs. Bandit Keith Turn 1: Bandit Keith Keith draws. He then Sets a monster and ends his turn. Turn 2: Joey Wheeler Joey draws. He then Sets a monster and ends his turn. Turn 3: Keith Keith draws. He then Flip Summons "Pendulum Machine" (ATK: 1750; DEF: 2000) "Pendulum Machine" attacks and destroys Joey's Set "Battle Warrior". Turn 4: Joey Joey draws. He then Summons "Giltia the D. Knight" (ATK: 1850; DEF: 1500) in Attack Mode. Joey attacks "Pendulum Machine" with "Giltia the D. Knight, but it is not destroyed nor does Keith take battle damage. Keith tells them that all of Machine-Types are protected with magic-resistant armor, meaning Magic or non-physical attacks won't destroy them. Turn 5: Keith Keith draws. He then Summons "Launcher Spider" in Attack Mode (ATK: 2200; DEF: 2500). Keith attacks and destroys "Giltia the D. Knight" with "Launcher Spider". (Joey's LP: 2000 → 1650) Turn 6: Joey Joey draws. Joey Sets a card and Sets a monster. Turn 7: Keith Keith draws. He then Sets a card face-down and as he Sets his next monster, he purposefully drops it, revealing it to be "Zoa" (ATK: 2600; DEF: 1900). He picks it up and sets it properly. Turn 8: Joey Joey draws. Joey Summons "Flame Swordsman" in Attack Mode (ATK: 1800; DEF: 1600). Joey equips "Flame Swordsman" with "Salamandra" (ATK: 1800 → 2500). Joey attacks "Zoa" with "Flame Swordsman" but Keith activates his Trap Card, "Magic Metal Force", changing "Zoa" into "Metalzoa" (ATK: 3000; DEF: 2300). Joey's attack continues, destroying "Flame Swordsman". (Joey's LP: 1650 → 1150) Turn 9: Keith Keith draws. Keith activates "Stop Defense", switching the position of Joey's face-down monster, revealing it to be "Axe Raider" (ATK: 1700; DEF: 1150). "Metalzoa" attacks "Axe Raider" but before the blow connects, Metalzoa disappears. As it turns out, Joey activated his own face-down trap card: "Chasm of Spikes", which not only destroys "Metalzoa", but 1/4 of it's ATK is deducted from Keith's own Life Points. (Keith's LP: 2000 → 1250) Turn 10: Joey Draws a card. Joey Sets a card which he claims to be a Trap card, switches Axe Raider back to Defense Mode and summons "Garoozis" in Attack Mode. "Garoozis" attacks and destroys "Pendulum Machine". (Keith's LP: 1250 → 1200) Turn 11: Keith Keith draws. "Launcher Spider" attacks "Garoozis", but Joey activates his face-down "Kunai with Chain", increasing "Garoozis"' ATK (ATK: 1800 → 2300), allowing "Garoozis" to destroy "Launcher Spider" instead. (Keith's LP: 1200 → 1100) Turn 12: Joey Joey draws and passes. Turn 13: Keith Keith draws. Keith Sets a card and Summons "Barrel Dragon" in Attack Mode. (ATK: 2600; DEF: 2200). Each Barrel has a 50% chance of success, so with two barrels, Keith destroys Joey's monsters. (Joey's LP: 1150 → 850). Turn 14: Joey Joey draws. Joey plays "Time Wizard" as a Magic Card, then Summons "Baby Dragon" in Attack Mode (ATK: 1200; DEF: 700) Joey activates the effect of "Time Wizard" and succeeds. This causes "Barrel Dragon" to rust up, losing 800 ATK and DEF points (ATK: 2600 → 1800; DEF: 2200 → 1400) and transforms "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (ATK: 2400; DEF: 2000). "Thousand Dragon" attacks and destroys "Barrel Dragon", but Keith activates his Trap card, "Time Machine", negating the battle damage and allowing him to bring back "Barrel Dragon" as it was before, at full power (ATK: 2600; DEF: 2000). Joey ends his turn. Turn 15: Keith Keith draws. "Barrel Dragon" attacks and destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Joey's LP: 850 → 650). At this point, Keith reveals that he knew Joey would use "Time Wizard" to rust up "Barrel Dragon" and reminds him that he saw every card in Joey's deck when he dueled Bonz. Turn 16: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster and ends his turn. Turn 17: Keith Keith draws. He then Summons "Slot Machine" in Attack Mode and has "Barrel Dragon" destroy Joey's face-down "Kojikocy". Turn 18: Joey Joey draws. Joey's hand has "Armored Lizard", "Rock Ogre Grotto #1, "Shield & Sword", and "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". Joey Sets a card and Summons "Red Eyes Black Dragon". in Attack Mode (ATK: 2400; DEF: 2000). Turn 19: Keith Keith draws. Keith attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" with "Barrel Dragon", but Joey activates his face-down "Copycat" and plays it as "Magic Metal Force", transforming "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" into "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" (ATK: 2800; DEF: 2400). Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon destroys Barrel Dragon. (Keith's LP: 1100 → 900). Keith Sets a card and switches "Slot Machine" to Defense Mode. Turn 20: Joey Joey draws. Joey Sets a card and has "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" attack "Slot Machine", but Keith activates his face-down card, "7 Completed" causing the middle slot to change to a 7. Joey's attack was deflected since Keith used "7 Completed" to raise the DEF of his "Slot Machine" (DEF: 2300 → 3000), thus causing Joey to lose Life Points (Joey's LP: 650 → 450) Turn 21: Keith Keith draws a card from his deck and pulls out another "7 Completed" card from his wristband, the latter of which Pegasus notices, and claims he has drawn it. He plays it, changing the left slot to a 7 and increasing "Slot Machine"'s ATK (ATK: 2000 → 2700). Keith then Summons "Blast Sphere" (ATK: 2900; DEF: 1400) and latches itself on to Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". When Keith ends his turn, "Blast Sphere" will self-destruct, inflicting the difference in ATK as damage. As Keith ends his turn, Joey activates another face-down card. When Keith thinks he destroyed Joey's monster, Joey reveals that he activated "Dragon Nails" before "Blast Sphere" self-destructed (ATK: 2800 → 3400), thus Keith takes damage instead of Joey. (Keith's LP: 900 → 400). Turn 22: Joey Joey draws and passes. Turn 23: Keith Keith draws "Sword Slasher" and pulls out his third "7 Completed" card from his wristband, again, claiming he drew it and equips it to "Slot Machine", changing the right slot to a 7 and raising its ATK again. (ATK: 2700 → 3400). Turn 24: Joey Joey's hand has "Armored Lizard", "Rock Ogre Grotto #1, "Shield & Sword", and "Lava Battleguard". Joey draws. Joey Sets the card he drew and ends his turn. Turn 25: Keith Keith draws, and activates "Pillager", the card he just drew, forcing Joey to reveal all the cards in his hand so Keith can steal one of them. Joey lays down his hand and Keith takes "Shield and Sword" and activates it, switching all monster's ATK with DEF: *Slot Machine (ATK: 3400 → 3000; DEF: 3000 → 3400) *Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (ATK: 3400 → 2400; DEF: 2400 → 3400) Keith places "Slot Machine" in Attack Mode and attacks Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon and destroys it. Just as he thought he won the Duel, he was shocked to see a creature with a grin, with his own "Time Machine" trap, as it turns out, the card Joey set on his turn was "Graverobber" which Joey used to steal Keith's "Time Machine" trap, which Joey uses as his own, negating the battle damage and Special Summoning "Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon" at full power. (ATK: 3400; DEF: 2400). The battle replays, and "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" destroys "Slot Machine" (Keith's LP: 400 → 0). Joey wins. Aftermath Keith protests saying that the duel should not count because Joey used an entry card that was not his. Joey admits that the entry card he used was Mai's, but was curious as to how Keith knew of this. Maximillion Pegasus says that it was obvious Keith stole Joey's card. Tristan says Keith should be disqualified instead of Joey, and Pegasus agrees with him, and not just for his crime outside the ring, he also explains that Keith also kept his other two "7 Completed" cards in his wristband. Pegasus orders his guards to take away Keith and he himself congratulates Joey for a well fought duel. Keith would not take this lying down as he attempts to assault Pegasus but he activates a trap door which causes Keith to fall into the ocean. Since Joey won the second semi-final match and Yugi won the first match, In the final round Yugi and Joey would have to duel each other. Category:Duels Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels